Ordinary Days or are they?
by Arielus16
Summary: The Flock has finally destroyed all Schools and Intex, so now they sit back and face ordianry days. But what happens if their ordinary days aren't so ordinary? What happen's when a new problem arises? What happens if the Flock is in danger again? FAX!
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hotel...feelings fly… and Jeb?!

FANG POV:

I led the Flock silently to the hotel Max had told me to take them to. _Max... why can't I just tell her how I feel? Then we wouldn't get into so many fights. But then again it's not like she likes me the same way I like her. I should just give up on loving her. Oh who am I kidding.... I don't think I could ever stop loving her... even if she never loves me back. _Once we were at the hotel I got us three rooms.

"OK... I have the rooms; now we should figure out who's sleeping with who." I said turning to the Flock with the keys held out in my hand.

"I and Gazzy will room together." Iggy informed me as he took one key from my hand and headed off towards his room with Gazzy faithfully showing him the way.

"Alright so I guess you two want to room together?" I questioned Angel and Nudge.

"YES!" they said in unison. I tossed Nudge the key to their room and hugged Angel good night.

"Don't worry ok Ange...Max is going to come back." I reassured her as I let her out of the hug and smiled._ Oh wow…. I just hugged someone. I'm turning into a softie. _

"Ok.. I won't worry. Oh and you're not turning into a softie. You're still the same quiet guy that you always are. Night night Fang!" she answered as she followed Nudge to their room.

"Night Angel" I half whispered to myself as I walked to my room. _Oh crap.... if Iggy and Gazzy are sharing a room and Angel and Nudge are sharing a room... then that means... I'm such a genius! That means me and Max are sleeping in the same room. Oh wait why am I getting happy about this? If there are two beds then we won't sleep together... and even if there is one bed ... I'll end up sleeping on the floor. I don't even get a break do I?_

Once I was at my room door, I opened it and walked in. And just to my surprise there was only one bed. _Well it looks like I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. _I sighed and went to the closet and pulled out the spare covers and pillows and made myself a small bed on the floor by Max's bed. Something just didn't seem right about this place, but maybe I was just being paranoid. I slowly drifted off into a light sleep, dreaming of no one but of course Max.

NUDGE POV:

As me and Angel walked into our hotel room I noticed that something just wasn't right. I mean yeah I know it wasn't the best hotel... well more like motel... we stayed at, but this place just seemed weird. It felt like something was going to happen at any second and I was in a way afraid to be here if Max wasn't

"Angel… do you get the feeling that this place is…creepy?" I questioned as I helped her get into her pajamas.

"Yeah… I was thinking the same thing, but Fang said there's no need to worry so let's just get some sleep." She answered as she gave me a hug good night and got into bed. She fell asleep soundly. I, on the other hand couldn't seem to calm myself down enough so I could go to sleep. I knew something was going to happen soon, but I just didn't know what.

MAX POV:

Flying isn't as great as it should be when you're crying, Yes, I, the supposedly amazing, strong leader of the Flock, was crying. I flew for what felt like miles until I came to a secluded area that had a small pond. Once I landed I walked to the pond and sat at the edge letting my tears roll silently down the side of my face. _Pull yourself together Max, he's right…. But then again he didn't have to bring it up while the Flock was around. _** Max he just doesn't understand why you keep pushing him away. **_ Out of all the times you choose to try to help me…you pick the one time that I really don't want to hear your stupid advice. _**Max you have to forgive him and go back to the Flock now.** _I'm not ready to go back… and who do you think you are commanding me to do what you want me to do. I'm in control of this body; not you! _** Max just listen to me and go back now…the Flock is in trouble; they need you. **_ What are you talking about…. How could the Flock be in trouble? I'm sure if they were in any trouble Angel would have told me by now. _**Maximum since you want to be so difficult I guess I'm going to have to show you why you need to go back. ** After the voice said that I crippled down to the floor as my head exploded in pain. I couldn't handle the amount of pain…it felt like someone was stabbing me in the head over and over again.

I tried to stumble to my feet, but all I got in turn was another excruciating brain explosion. Pictures started flashing across my closed eyelids. The first was of a flyboy grabbing Angel as she cried out in pain… another was Gazzy being beat down to the ground. I couldn't bear to watch my Flock get destroyed. But the last picture that flashed and the longest that stayed was a picture of a man with shaggy hair … dark, sinister eyes, and black hair; he seemed very familiar, but I couldn't think of who he reminded me of. I think I could see that he was mouthing something… yes he was screaming it. I could hear what he was saying ricocheting in my ear drums.

"Max… looks like you're too late… they are all going to die and Wingz Corp. will destroy not only your family, but the freaks of nature. With you and the experiments being destroyed… we can build our perfect world." His voice echoed as it drifting away until there was complete silence. Then it was over. I open my eyes and the pain was gone. _What the heck was that… who was that… and who the heck is Wingz Corp.? _**I'll explain everything to you later, but right now you need to go and get the flock then fly straight to your mother's house now. They are on their way to kill all of you. If you can get away fast enough they won't be able to track you. **_ Kill us… why do they want to kill us? What was that guy talking about? _**I will explain later, but you need to go now. ** _Alright… I'm leaving now, but don't forget to answer my questions once I get the Flock safe again. You owe me that much. _

I quickly scrambled to my feet and did a running start then l launched me into the sky. I used my super speed, so that I ended up at the hotel about 15 minutes later. Once I landed I ran to the front desk and saw a strange looking guy standing there…. I didn't trust him, but I had to find out what rooms the Flock were in now.

"Hey you… guy behind the desk!' I yelled_. I can't believe this guy was sleeping on the job… wait no actually I can. _

"W-what…. Huh… oh …hey" he said in a low monotone voice as sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi… yeah so a group of 5 kids checked into this hotel… I'm with them. So I need you to tell me what rooms they are in." I said quickly. _Ok… calm down Max; you're going to find the Flock and get them out of here. _

"Sorry girly… I'm not allowed to give away info like that. It's against the hotel code" he said pointing at a sign that read "Rule number one: customer confidentiality must be kept."

"Are you serious?!" I asked starting to get annoyed. _I can't believe he just told me that crap. _"Listen here bud…" I began as I grabbed the collar of his shirt." You had better tell me what rooms they are in now or I will break every bone in your body and then set you on fire so you will die a slow and painful death!" I screamed at him letting pure malice leak into each of my words. His facial expression immediately turned from impassive to extreme terror and fear.

"Ok ok … I gave them rooms 102, 104, and 106… gosh now please don't hurt me." He said as he gave me a nervous look. _Wow… I never thought I could scare someone this much._

"Thanks a bunch!" I said in an oddly cheerful voice as I set him back down on the floor and raced to the Flocks room. That's when I heard a sound….it sounded like a helicopter or something…and I hear lots of engines. _Oh no… this can't be good. _**Max… they are here; they made it to the hotel to kill you and the Flock before you could leave.**_ Thanks for pointing out the obvious…. And who are they? _**I'll tell you who they are when you finally get out of danger and to your mother's house. **_ Fine_. Well I didn't know who are what these people… or things were, but I knew that I had to get the Flock out of this place fast. I went to room 102 first and started banging on the door.

"Open up… it's Max! We have to get out of here now… danger is here and I don't think they are going to leave until we're dead." Fang opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Max…. who is here?"

"I don't know, but the voice said we need to get out of here and that they want us dead…now go get everyone else so we can g-" I stopped as I felt a sharp pain. Something or someone had shot me in the arm. Blood started pouring out of my arm.

"Max maybe you should stay in here and the rest of us will handle it… you're hurt really bad"

"No… there is no time; we have to go now!" I said as I felt another shot hit me in my arm. That was when I turned around and met him for the first time… it was the guy I had saw in the flashes. My face quickly went from concerned and pissed to complete horror and confusion. I knew the guy looked familiar… too familiar. Right there in front of me, with a shot gun in his hand… was Jeb.

"Jeb?!" me and Fang said in unison.


	2. Chapter 3

**Alright i felt kinda bad about leaving the last chapter a cliff hanger...(i hate cliff hangers) but i had to do it! : ) Sooooo i forced myself to write the 3rd Chapter today so you know what happens...but unfortunately i ended this chapter in another cliff hanger.. SORRY!!! Well i hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3: Escaping, leaving Max, and a twin????

RECAP: _Max is back at the hotel…._

"_Hi… yeah so a group of 5 kids checked into this hotel… I'm with them. So I need you to tell me what rooms they are in." I said quickly. Ok… calm down Max; you're going to find the Flock and get them out of here. _

_"Sorry girly… I'm not allowed to give away info like that. It's against the hotel code" he said pointing at a sign that read "Rule number one: customer confidentiality must be kept."_

_"Are you serious?!" I asked starting to get annoyed. I can't believe he just told me that crap. "Listen here bud…" I began as I grabbed the collar of his shirt." You had better tell me what rooms they are in now or I will break every bone in your body and then set you on fire so you will die a slow and painful death!" I screamed at him letting pure malice leak into each of my words. His facial expression immediately turned from impassive to extreme terror and fear. _

_"Ok ok … I gave them rooms 102, 104, and 106… gosh now please don't hurt me." He said as he gave me a nervous look. Wow… I never thought I could scare someone this much._

_"Thanks a bunch!" I said in a oddly cheerful voice as I set him back down on the floor and raced to the Flocks room. That's when I heard a sound….it sounded like a helicopter or something…and I hear lots of engines. Oh no… this can't be good. Max… they are here; they made it to the hotel to kill you and the Flock before you could leave. Thanks for pointing out the obvious…. And who are they? I'll tell you who they are when you finally get out of danger and to your mother's house. Fine. Well I didn't know who are what these people… or things were, but I knew that I had to get the Flock out of this place fast. I went to room 102 first and started banging on the door._

_"Open up… it's Max! We have to get out of here now… danger is here and I don't think they are going to leave until we're dead." Fang opened the door with a surprised look on his face._

_"Max…. who is here?"_

_"I don't know, but the voice said we need to get out of here and that they want us dead…now go get everyone else so we can g-" I stopped as I felt a sharp pain. Something or someone had shot me in the arm. Blood started pouring out of my arm._

_"Max maybe you should stay in here and the rest of us will handle it… you're hurt really bad" _

_"No… there is no time; we have to go now!" I said as I felt another shot hit me in my arm. That was when I turned around and met him for the first time… it was the guy I had saw in the flashes. My face quickly went from concerned and pissed to complete horror. Right there in front of me, with a shot gun in his hand… was Jeb. _

_"Jeb?!" me and Fang said in unison._

RECAP OVER…………….. MAX POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I couldn't believe that Jeb was here to kill me. I couldn't move a muscle or even speak. I mean I know that Jeb isn't that greatest guy in the world, but I never imagined that he would be the one to kill the Flock. I kept staring at him because something just wasn't matching up… something was different with this Jeb. I didn't know what it was, but I was pretty sure I would find out soon.

"Well hello Maximum isn't it nice to finally meet you." Jeb said as he began walking closer and closer to me and Fang. _What is he talking about… of course he has met me before. He raised me! _I couldn't even make a smart comment; I was too shocked. It felt like every part of me was frozen in… fear.

"Get away form us now Jeb, I don't want to have to hurt you" Fang threatened as he pushed me behind him. I apparently wasn't any help in this situation, but could you blame me? It's not everyday that you find out that the guy who has been nothing but a father to you is going to kill you.

"Ahhh… Fang your more protective than I thought; what a shame that I have to kill you. I would have loved to find out about my brother's supposedly "wonderful creations." Jeb mocked as he kept creeping forward. _Whoa hold on… did Jeb just say my brother… How could that be Jeb if Jeb was the one that took care of us? This doesn't make any since… unless that's really not Jeb. That's it I don't think this is Jeb at all… but I need to stop standing here and get the Flock out of here. _

"Fang, don't worry about me. Go get the Flock and get them as far away from this place as possible and fast!" I commanded Fang. _OH so now I get my voice back. _

"Max… I can't just leave you here… I'm not leaving you alone." Fang protested. _Ugh… out of all the times he chooses to go against what I say he chooses now. _

"I said get out of here now Fang! Get the Flock and go!" I screamed at him as I pushed him towards the doors of their rooms. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of this alive, but I had to make sure the Flock was safe.

"Max I can't g-"

"Now Fang… you either go get them now and leave or I make you!" now he was just making me mad with all of this. I guess Fang got my point because after I said that he ran to the rooms of the others.

FANG POV:

I can't believe what i saw... Jeb was here... after all these years he was here to kill us. I felt uneasy leaving Max there with him. I didn't trust him and as soon as I saw him I had decided that if he hurt Max I was _going_ to kill him. The thing i didn't understand was why Max wanted me to leave so badly; why wouldn't she let me help her. _But then again she never wants my help. _I ran to Iggy and Gazzy's room first. If I got them up first then hopefully they would tell me they had stashed some bombs away for times like this. _I got to hand it to them, even if Max hates when they make bombs they sure do come in handy. _I was sure Jeb didn't come here alone and we were going to need alot of help to make it out alive. I started banging on their door.

"Iggy... Gazzy get up! We gotta get out of this place now unless you feel like dying today." Right when i said the word dying the door swung open and Iggy looked at me confused.

"W-what did you just say.?" he asked as Gazzy came up beside him.

"Jeb is here and he's here to kill... we gotta get out of here and to Max's mom's house now."

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked. I guess he wasn't sure whether or not he really wanted to know tha answrer to that.

"She's back and making sure that we get out of here safe." _I can't believe I'm going to leave her here alone to fight by herself. _

"You mean we are leaving her here to fight alone?" Iggy asked not quiet understanding the logic in that.

"Yes, that's what she wanted. Now stop with the 20 questions. Get your stuff and meet me by the back window. We'll all escape that way. I'm going to get Angel and Nudge." i said as i walked away and went to Angel's room.

"Fang, how can we leave Max?" Iggy yelled after me.

"Don't worry about it now Iggy; just get Gazzy and your stuff ready and meet me at the window." I answered as i saw them disappear back into their room. _He was right... how can we leave Max; if anything happens to her... I won't be able to live with myself. But now's not the time to think about loosing her. I'm not going to loose her. _Once I was to Angel and Nudge's room I knocked on the door once and Angel answered it.

"Fang... Max is going to die?!" Angel asked in a worried voice.

"No Angel... I won't let that happen, but we have to get out of here now. Max is going to be ok." _Well i really hope she will be ok...crap i forgot i'm talking to a mind reader._ I looked at Angel and she had tears in her eyes.

"Fang i don't want to loose Max... we can't leave here without her. We have to help!"

"Angel no, Max said we have to leave now. This is what she wanted." Angel then collasped in my arms and started crying. I held her close and then went into the room to make sure Nudge was getting ready. "Nudge are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready." she said in a low voice. I could tell she had been crying. _I think that was the shortest sentence I've ever heard Nudge say. _

"Ok.. let's go." We walked out of the room and met Iggy and Gazzy at the back window. _I can't believe I'm going to leave Max. I really hope she makes it out of this. _"Alright let's fly to the park and wait for Max there... I know she'll catch up with us." _Fang... i don't want to loose Max.__ I don't want to loose her either Angel, but we gotta leave now. _I held Angel tight against my body and jumped out the window and into the sky opening my wings in the process. Gazzy and Iggy followed behind me; we were on our way to the park now...without Max.

MAX POV:

"There's no use in trying to escape… I have this place surrounded." Jeb said as he grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall harshly. _How did he get so close to me that fast? And wow I think that was the most cliche line I have ever heard. _I looked into his eyes with pure disgust and hatred. If Jeb was the one that was going to kill me, then I wasn't going down without a fight. I quickly banged my head against Jeb and he let go of my neck and screamed out in pain. _Well that's going to hurt in the morning… if I let him live that long. _ I then round house kicked him and sent him crashing down to the ground. _Now it's my turn to cause the pain. _I took my foot and stomped on his side hearing a loud cracking sound, as he screamed out in more pain._ This can't be Jeb... Jeb knows how to fight. This guy can't even block a kick. _

"Who are you… I know you're not Jeb now so don't feed me some crap like that." I asked as I picked him up and pinned him against the all. His face was bloody and he winced every time he moved the wrong way. He was … smiling. "Wipe that pathetic smile off my face and tell me who you are now." I said as I slammed him against the wall again.

"Why Maximum… I'm no one of importance... I'm just your uncle." he answered smirking. _He has got to be kidding me... there is no way he is related to me! _

"Ya know the more you lie to me... the more pain." i warned. "so is that seriously your final answer?" i questioned.

"You bet it is." he answered. _Ok. that's it... i've had enough with this joker. _I started punch him in his stomach then i threw him across the hall. He was going to die. **Max... stop. **_Did you just tell me to stop... you have got to be joking. He is here to kill me and my family and you want me to stop?! No way... he's a goner. _**Max he's telling you the truth. He is your uncle; my twin brother. **_Excuse me!!! _ I stopped dead in my tracks and listened to the Jeb, the real Jeb talk to me. _Did i just hear you correctly... did you just say this idiot is my uncle and your brother! What the h- _**Yes Maximum that is what i said. He is a threat to your lives, but you can't kill him. **_And why not?! _**Just trust me Max... leave now with the Flock. **_Not this time Jeb... i'm not letting the guy that wants my family to die stay alive. _**Leave now Max... I'll explain everything to you later; when your safe. **_I swear Jeb you had better explain everything... I can't believe I'm walking away from a fight. _**It's for the best. **_Sure whatever you say. _I started to walk away and towards an open windown i had saw early. That was when I felt two sets of iron arms wrap around me and pin me to a wall."What the heck" i said in anger.

"You didn't think I was going to let you leave that easily did you?" Jeb's twin said as he walked up to me.

"Actually i didn't, I was wondering when you were going to call for your lackies. You ,my friend, can't fight for nothing... I'm sure if you fought a butterfly the butterfly would kick your-"

"Shut her up!" he screamed.

"What... you can't handle being told your worthless?" i said with a smirk on my face."Do you seriously think that two of these.... things can keep me under control for long?" i mocked.

"No... that's why i brought friends with me." a swarm of flyboys came running into the hotel. There were like ten... no twenty.. crap too many to count. _Well this is not good. _

**OK... well that's it for now! I hoped you liked this chapter.. lots of weird stuff i know...like Jeb having TWIN BROTHER??!!! And the Flock leaving Max! I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens next... Thanks for reading!!! **

**Please review and let me know what you think... if u have any ideas i wanna hear them! : ) **


	3. Sorry

**sorry i haven't updated soon... i have alot to do for the holidays. But i'll try to have the next chapter ready in two days. ( i might even have chapter 5 ready too... who knows.)So yeah i hope you like it. Oh and happy holidays everyone!! : )**


	4. Chapter 5

**WOOT WOOT.... I got chapter 4 out before x-mas... i feel a little accomplished. : ) i hope ya like it!!! ( btw.. where are my cookies danawilson . i got it out before xmas... lol hahahahaha im just kidding) Oh and thanks to all the people that have reviewed my story so far!! : )**

Chatpter 4: Things aren't always the way they seem

RECAP:

"_Who are you… I know you're not Jeb now so don't feed me some crap like that." I asked as I picked him up and pinned him against the all. His face was bloody and he winced every time he moved the wrong way. He was … smiling. "Wipe that pathetic smile off my face and tell me who you are now." I said as I slammed him against the wall again._

"_Why Maximum… I'm no one of importance... I'm just your uncle." he answered smirking. He has got to be kidding me... there is no way he is related to me! _

_"Ya know the more you lie to me... the more pain." i warned. "so is that seriously your final answer?" i questioned._

_"You bet it is." he answered. Ok. that's it... i've had enough with this joker. I started punch him in his stomach then i threw him across the hall. He was going to die. __**Max... stop. **__Did you just tell me to stop... you have got to be joking. He is here to kill me and my family and you want me to stop?! No way... he's a goner. __**Max he's telling you the truth. He is your uncle; my twin brother. **__Excuse me!!! I stopped dead in my tracks and listened to the Jeb, the real Jeb talk to me. Did i just hear you correctly... did you just say this idiot is my uncle and your brother! What the h- __**Yes Maximum that is what i said. He is a threat to your lives, but you can't kill him. **__And why not?! __**Just trust me Max... leave now with the Flock. **__Not this time Jeb... i'm not letting the guy that wants my family to die stay alive. __**Leave now Max... I'll explain everything to you later; when your safe. **__I swear Jeb you had better explain everything... I can't believe I'm walking away from a fight. __**It's for the best. **__Sure whatever you say. I started to walk away and towards an open window i had saw early. That was when I felt two sets of iron arms wrap around me and pin me to a wall."What the heck" i said in anger._

_"You didn't think I was going to let you leave that easily did you?" Jeb's twin said as he walked up to me._

_"Actually i didn't, I was wondering when you were going to call for your lackeys. You ,my friend, can't fight for nothing... I'm sure if you fought a butterfly the butterfly would kick your-"_

_"Shut her up!" he screamed._

_"What... you can't handle being told your worthless?" i said with a smirk on my face."Do you seriously think that two of these.... things can keep me under control for long?" i mocked._

_"No... that's why i brought friends with me." a swarm of flyboys came running into the hotel. There were like ten... no twenty.. crap too many to count. Well this is not good. _

RECAP OVER

MAX POV:

So now here i am surrounded by who knows how many flyboys listening to my uncle talk me to death. I mean really if he wanted me dead he could have killed me an hour ago, but no he wants to put me through torture. I never knew a guy could talk this much, but now i stand corrected. I looked up at him and he was still turned around talking about destroying all the experiments. _You would think if he wanted to make sure i didn't run away he would at least watch me. I'm kinda insulted that he doesn't find me a huge threat. This is so boring... listening to him talk me to death is getting on my nerves. I don't even remember what he said. _**Maximum pay attention to what he is saying. He is telling you everything i would have told you. **_Fine... whatever. _

"So then after i kill every last worthless experiment I will have my perfect world back." he concluded as he turned around and gave me a smile.

" Yeah ummm Sir Talk Alot ... could you repeat your whole speech thing again. I kinda got bored and tuned it out, but now i wanna know what you were talking about."

"Are you serious?" he questioned as he took a few steps towards me. _Ok i wish he wouldn't stand that close to me... and i really wish they would give me some room to breathe. IM CLAUSTROPHOBIC!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. _

"Do you think I just said that for my health?" he didn't respond that time... he just stood there and stared at me like i was oblivious to what was going on. " Earth to weird twin uncle that talks alot... are you there?" Right after i said that i was punched in the stomach by a flyboy. I screamed out in pain and doubled over onto the cold ground. _Since when did they punch that hard.... something is very different about them. Come on Max get up... this isn't the worst pain you ever felt. _For some reason i couldn't move... it was like a constant pain was shooting through my veins. Struggling to my feet i let out a load scream; they did something to me.... more than just punch me.

_"_So i guess you can see that you can't move very well.... i'm guessing you can feel the electric charges surging through your body by now. Isn't it neat what i created. A whole new series of flyboys; much better then the other ones made." _Excuse me did he just say NEW flyboys.... and electric charges..._

"What... are you talking about?" I questioned in a hushed voice. It was hard for me to breath and every time i moved another shock would shoot through my body.

"Well Maximum if you were listening to my pointless speech you would know what I am talking about. I warned you about what i was going to do" _What in the world in the maniac talking about... i don't remember him mentioning electricity at all. _**Max he did tell you... you just weren't listening. **_Note to self... always listen to the cheesy people talk... they might actually have something important to say. _

FANG POV:

We landed at the park 15 minutes later. It was the middle of the night and not a sound could be heard. I wasn't sure if Max was going to make it out of there ok, but i couldn't let the flock see me worry. _Of course she will make it out of there... she's Max! _I carefully placed Angel down by a tree and watched her sleep as the others sat down around me. Angel's face was stained with tears; so was Nudge's.

"Fang what are we going to do if Max doesn't come back?" Nudge asked me in a quiet voice. I looked at her and gave her a warm smile. _Ok... yeah i should stop smiling... don't know why i did that.I'm not even happy right now. _

"If she doesn't come back then we will just do what we were going to do anyway... we'll go to her mom's house and live there until we figure it out." _That doesn't sound like a half bad plan..maybe i can handle this if Max doesn't come back, but still i hope she does. _

"Ok" is all Nudge said. I hadn't noticed till now how quiet everyone was being. It was like we were all dead; Nudge wasn't saying anything... Gazzy looked lost in his own world... and Iggy just seemed.. idk. The Flock was nothing without Max. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. If Max makes it out she'll know to look for us here.

MAX POV:

"Will you just stop playing your games and tell me what you did to me already." He was starting to annoy me with all these "you figure it out" responses.

"Maximum let's just say i'll always know where you are from now on.... and let's just say I'm your new master." _What the heck.... master? Who does he think he is... i'm not some kind of puppet. _

"Actually you are a puppet now... you're my puppet. I can control you in any way I want."

"How did you know i was thinking that?" _Yeah he is starting to freak me out now... _**Max... i don't want to freak you out.... just control your every move.**_Get out of my head now... it's bad enough i have Jeb in my head i don't want you here too. How are you even doing this? _

"It's all very simple Max... I am Jeb's twin... whatever he can do i can do too. But i have decided to add a few things to what i can do."

"Speak English!!!" i screamed at him in frustration. I was getting really tired off all these half answers. I need to get out of this place and back to the Flock.

"Max... it is all so easy. Let me just say this much. I can talk to you whenever i want... I can control you whenever i want or need to. Finally i can kill you whenever i think the time is right." _What..._

"Why would you want to control me?" I had to get my answers. Everything wasn't fitting together. Why would he need to have complete control over me whenever he needed?

"You'll find out in time Max. Speaking of time... it's time for me to go. I hope you try to forget everything that has happened to you tonight because in a few minutes none of this will really have happened. " he said then turned around to leave.

"Where do you think you are going? What do you mean everything that happened actually didn't happen? I want my answers now! "

IGGY POV:

I was sitting there not really knowing what was going to happen when i started to feel small vibrations underneath me. _What is that? _It's because of times like this that i wish i could see.

"Fang... do you feel something moving under you?"

"No Iggy... I don't feel anything... maybe it's just you" he answered in a bored tone. I was sure i felt something... and it felt like it was moving more and more.

"Fang seriously... i feel something moving alot" the vibrations were growing more and more.

"Iggy... i think i see what you're talking about." Fang said as he pulled me towards him. I could feel Nudge standing on my left and Gazzy on my right. I guess Fang had Angel in his arms again.

"Fang what's going on?" i asked

"Not sure Iggy, but just be glad you can't see right now."

"What?"

"Iggy everything is changing... all the colors are fading and some are swirling. It's giving me a headache."

`"How is that even possible?"

"I dont kn-" Fang's voice cut off suddenly and it felt like i was being pulled apart. I didn't have a clue what was going on, but when i finally stopped moving everything was quiet... too quiet. I felt around and touched something soft. It was the a cover. I only knew that thanks to my new power. _Having the sense of sight by touch does come in handy_. I stood up.

"Hello... is anyone here?" i asked.

"Iggy im here... it's Gazzy." i heard as someone pulled on my arm.

"Well that's a relief... i thought i was finally alone. What happened?"

"I don't know... one minute we were all at the park ... and then BAM!!! Now were are back in our room at the hotel." I raised my eye brows in confusion. That didn't make since at all.

"What?"

"Yeah it was weird... we were all sitting under the tree at the park and then everything started looking weird. Then BAM!!!" he yelled a little too loud.

"Ok... i the BAM part... what time is it?"

" 2:30 AM"

'

"That can't be... that's when we got to the hotel...it's been at least an hour since then."

"Well i don't know what happened or how it happened"

"Gazzy do you think it's possible that... time reversed itself?" _That possibility doesn't even make since to me, but what makes since anyway._

MAX POV":

"I'll be around ... and like i said you will find out in time. " he simply said then vanished into thin air. _Did he just... i know he didn't just. How in the world did he..._I had no idea what just happened, but as i looked around no one was there. Not one single flyboy.... i couldn't even feel the eletric charges in my body anymore. I stood up completely and looked around. Everything looked exactly the same. All the broken glass was gone... no windows were broken... the guy at the front desk was even sitting there sleeping. I felt my arms where i had been shot earlier and the blood and wounds were gone... it was like everything that happened ... never really happened. It was either that or somehow... time had reversed. I ran over to Fang's room and knocked on the door and to my surprise he answered it.

"What just happened?" I asked staring at him confused.

"I have no idea, but let's get out of here."

"Yeah I'm with you... I wanna get as far away from here as possible." I had no idea what had happened or if what i thought had happened really happened. It was like somehow time had been twisted so that all the things that happened were just memories in my mind. **That's exactly what i did Max... i reversed time. Now, go one with life as if nothing ever happened and you never even met me.**_You're bothering me already?! What is your name anyway im tired of calling you Jeb's twin. What did you do? _**My name is Demetri and you'll understand everything in time Max. .**His last words echoed through my head as everything fell silent. _How much time would i have to figure out what was happening? How could i stop this all before it got out of hand... maybe i should just live a normal life for now. _

_"_Max... Max snap out of it and get your stuff already. We have to leave." Fang said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Max.... Max... come on I want to get to Ella's house soon.... this place is really creeping me out" Nudge said as she shook my arm forcefully. _Max what just happened._ The sound of Angel's voice in my head snapped me out of my trance. _I don't know, but i will find out soon. Let's go ok. _I looked around and the whole flock was already there. _How long was i spacing out? _I quickly got my stuff then we all walked to an open window,jumped out and opened our wings to fly. We were on our way to my mom's house. I didn't quiet know what had happened or what will happen, but i knew that i had to get my flock somewhere safe. **No where is safe as long as i control you.**_You wannna bet?_

**Well that's all for now... more weird stuff i know. Well at least you know jeb's twin's name now... and that he can reverse time... hmmm that's kinda weird for a NORMAL person to be able to do. I wonder what's gonna happen next. (oh wait i already know.. hahaha oops i forgot i was the one that wrote that... silly me) Oh and if you don't already know the bold and underlined text is Demetri talking to Max and the bold only is Jeb. **

**Anyway so yeah i got it out before Christmas... yay me!!! i didn't think i could, but i did. I'll really try to get chapter 5 up soon. REVIEW please!! : )**


	5. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to finally write this chapter...I was really busy. Well I hope you like it. **

Chapter 5... Gazzy's new words..The Great Chocolate Chip Race...meeting mom again.. Ella's love story begins

Fang POV-

We've been flying for what seems to have been five hours and we are still not at Dr. Martinez's house. I can tell that Angel is exhausted and so is Max; even if she won't admit it. The sun was just starting to rise ahead of us as I glanced behind me to see how Nudge and Iggy were holding up. Weird thing about that was that they we're flying extra close and talking extra quietly. I wonder what that is all about; Iggy will tell me later. Well he better or I'll have to use force i.e. Blackmail. Hahaha you gotta love Blackmail! I quietly flew up to where Max was flying. She wasn't being herself. I don't blame her, but still something just doesn't seem normal about her.

"Hey what's up?" I asked while poking her in her side.

"Nothing, just thinking a lot about what happened back there and about what Demetri said to me."

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"I don't really know or understand what he said. It had something to do with time. Like me not having enough time or maybe it was about me running out of time. No, that makes no sense." I could tell that whatever he said to her was really getting to her because she was analyzing her thoughts way more than she usually does. Not that I'm saying she acts before she thinks, but it just seems like whatever was bothering her was really stressing her out. I don't like to see her stressed out; it worries me.

"Oh, well don't forget that we need to talk later about what happened cause I'm pretty curious right now."

"Curious about what"

"About a lot of things" And that was that, I fell back into our not so formal formation and continued to fly in silence. It was not like there was actually anything to say, so why try to start a convo. But of course just when things seemed to be quiet the Nudge Channel turns on.

"Hey Max how much longer are we going to be flying...i'm starving. omg!!! I can't wait to get to Dr. M's house and to talk to Ella and..."

"Nudge cut it out please...we'll be there in an hour so that's when we'll eat." Max quickly said in annoyance. _What's bothering her that much... _She's just worried Fang. _Oh, well thanks Angel. _No problem.

"You know what Max, it's actually really rude to just show up at your mom's house and ask her if we can stay. I mean like really it's soooo rude."

"Nudge... don't worry about that just be quiet until we get there." Max answered. I could tell she was really thinking hard about what happened at the hotel because Max doesn't get this pissed unless someone's messing up her train of thought. Maybe we all should take a break to have some fun when we get to Dr. M's house; it'll calm all of us down.

Gazzy POV:

I am so tired it's ridiculous... I mean we've been flying for hours and i'm hungry too. I flew by Angel watching her closely. I don't know why i'm watching her like this, but something just doesn't seem right about her. Maybe she's just sick or maybe she is sad because she left Celeste at the hotel. Yeah that's proably it. But anyway, I got to talk to Iggy soon, because I've had this awesome idea for a bomb. It's gonna knock everyone's socks off! _Hahahahahahaa...muhahahahahahahaha! Ok...awkward laughing is not cool... _But luckily we only have one more hour of flying...we'll that's according to Max anyway so who knows when we'll get to rest. Don't get me wrong i love Max, _Only like a sis!, _but she has got to learn how to take breaks and chill-ax.._HAHAHAHA ..CHILL-AX. CHILL PLUS RELAX! OH WOW I JUST CRACK MYSELF UP! HAHAHAHA. _Hmmm i wonder what other words i can come up with. Oh i got one, awesome-ness-ious!!! _Oh yeah that's just genious!!! Ooooo how about cool-ness-ity! Heheheheh yeah i like that! _Gazzy, why are you coming up with weird words._ Ummm, I got bored? _Right and you think the word awesome-ness-something is genious. _The word is awesome-ness-ious! Thank you very much! You're just jelly. _Jelly? I am not jelly. Last time i checked i was a girl._ I mean jealous...jelly is so my new word. _Boys are so weird. _ Says the one that can talk to fish. _I am so going to start a dictionary with these words. It will be called "Gazzy's Big Book of Awesome-ness-ious Words" I'll make millions!

Max POV-

I can't take this any longer; I just have to find out what Demetri meant when he said he will control me now. I mean does he seriously mean he can control my body or my mind. Maybe i'm just making this all up. _Yeah that's it; none of this ever happened. _**Max this did happen, so stop running away from it.**_ Ahhh, way to scare someone! _**Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.**_ Suuure, you just wanted to get into my business. Wait a minute, i'm talking to Jeb right? _**The one and only. **_ Not exactly, so when were you planning on telling me you had a evil twin brother? _**I never planned on telling you; I thought he was kidding when he said he wanted to destroy all of the experiments. ** _You thought he was kidding when he said he wanted us dead?! You idiot...you freaking as- _**Watch your language Max; Angel can hear your thoughts. **_ I know that and ugh you make me so mad. _**I only want to help. ** _Sure, now tell me was Demetri serious when he said he can control me. _**Yes, but there are certain conditions where he can do it. **_ Well, that's just great. _** He can only control you when- **_ When what? _Silence...just silence. _Max to Jeb are you in there? Answer my question... when can he control me? _**I can only control you once everyday and only for an hour, but that's all I need to get what i want. **_ What the heck! What happened to Jeb and why do you talk with me like i actually like you? _**Jeb got put on hold and we are friends. **_Ha! In your dreams. _**Maybe i am in your dreams. **_What?_

That was it, silence once again. I always thought that having Jeb in my head was annoying, but having Demetri in there was so much worse. I mean like really the guy wants to kill us, but he acts like i'm his best friend from high school. Oh and i can not stand how he never gives me a straight answer. _Ok Max get yourself together and think of the important things at hand. Well for one i know that he can only control me once a day and for an hour. Now why would he be ok with that and how much damage could he make me cause in so little time? Who knows._ Anyway, we are almost to mom's house. _Thank god! or whoever is up there in the clouds. I don't know. _I could see her house already; I can't wait to see her again. I miss her alot.

"OMG DOES SOMEONE SMELL CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES?!" I screamed out suddenly. _Oops no one was supposed to hear me say that. _Everyone stared at me awkwardly. "Ummm what i meant to say was we're here."

"It's ok Max we all know you really want those cookies." Iggy commented with a smirk on his face. I swear he is just so ugh sometimes.

"Whatever... last one there gets no cookies!" I yelled out and started racing to the house. _Hahahaha like i'm going to let them have any of my cookies anyway. _We all started to land and race towards the house, but lucky for me I used my super speed and got there first. I knocked on the door frantically looking over my shoulder at the racing flock coming up fast from behind me. I kept knocking on the door, but since i was so caught up with getting those cookies i didn't noticed that mom had already answered the door and i was knocking on her shoulder.

"Max.... the door is open now sweetheart." Mom said stopping my hand from knocking on her and embracing me with a huge.

"Heheheh oops sorry mom. I missed ya, but sorry to sound so rash. Where are the cookies?!" I said in an extra hyper voice. _Hey i don't want anyone making fun of me... when it comes to cookies nothing else matters. _

"There on the counter, but whe-"

"Thanks mom, i'll talk to you when i'm done eating!" I screamed over my shoulder as i ran into the house and went straight for the kitchen. Oh and there they were, sitting on the counter in their beautiful glory. "My cookies...hehehehe!" I reached for the plate of cookies and quickly started to eat them. "Yummmmm...mmmm...soooo goood." I was eating the last cookie by the time the flock and mom joined me in the kitchen. I looked up from the plate and smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys!" i said.

"Well i'm glad you like the cookies Max."

"Of course i liked them mom!" I said as i got up from the table and gave her a huge hug. "They were amazing."

"Well we wouldn't know because you ate them all!" Gazzy screamed while laughing and holding up the empty cookie plate."

"Ooops sorry Gazzy I tried to stop myself, but they were just so good."

"Mhmmm right, you're so selfish."

"I am not!"

"Ok ok how about I just make some more cookies after dinner, which i was just getting ready to start."

"Thanks Dr. M." Gazzy said as he shot daggers at me. I swear that boy is pure evil inside.

"So, mom I was wondering could we stay with you for a while?' I questioned as i sat by Fang who was sitting at the kitchen table reading some magazine.

"Yes of course, Nudge and Angel can share a room, and Iggy and Gazzy can share the bedroom downstairs, Fang could sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs across from you and Ella's room."

"Ok thanks mom. Well, you heard her guys; put your stuff in the room you were assigned."

"Yeah ok" Iggy and Gazzy said as they walked off to their room." I'm sure they won't have a problem sharing a room. I'm just worried about what trouble they could get in together in that room/

"Hey mom where's Ella?"

"She's out with her friends, but she'll be back later tonight."

"Oh ok, well I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok honey I'll talk to you when you're done." After she said that i walked to the bathroom, turned on the water, pulled off my clothes and soon i was in shower heaven.

Ella's POV:

I was walking into my favorite icecream shop with Alice, my best friend, when my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun, I was just calling to tell you Max and the Flock is here and they'll be staying for a while. Oh and dinner will be ready in an twenty minutes." Mom said. Yay, I was so excited. I missed Max so much and i'm so glad they're all staying.

"That's awesome mom, I'll be home in like ten minutes. See you soon."

"Ok bye hun." I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. This was going to be great; not only would i get to talk to my sis and Angel and Nudge, but I would also get to see Iggy. I blushed. Yes, i have a huge crush on him, but he probably doesn't even care.

"Oh la la la mama why are you blushing so much?" Alice asked me while she poked my blushing cheek.

"Oh it's nothing." I said starting to blush even more.

"Oh you lie chica! I bet that cutie from last time is what is making you blush so much."

"Alice! Don't say that; Iggy's just my friend."

"Riiight a friend with benefits."

"Noooo, not yet at least..hehehehe" I love Alice, but she is so crazy.

"You know what this means right chica?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"It means I'm coming over for dinner tonight to meet this hottie!"

"Ahhh Alice fine, but don't embaress me."

"I'll try not to" After we said that we started to walk home, but all of a sudden i was beginning to feel really nervous about seeing Iggy again. Maybe i like him more than i thought i did.

**Well that's all for now.. Hoped you liked it. Please review! Thanks a bunch! :) **


End file.
